ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Boss Battles Mode
Boss Battles Mode is a mode in the stadium. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it pitted players against bosses of Subspace Emissary including Master and Crazy Hand, ending against Tabuu. Now Super Smash Bros. Tourney and the sequel is the same, except it is a normal game mode like Classic Mode, fighting random bosses, ending against Queen Nehelenia. Once the player defeats Queen Nehelenia, they receive the Final Smash trophy of whoever the player beat the game mode with, but if they complete the game mode with a character who imitates other characters, they will instead receive a Final Smash Copy trophy; for instance, completing Boss Battles Mode with Mario will give the player the Mario Finale trophy, but completing Boss Battles Mode with Genki awards the Genki Final Smash Copy trophy. Hyper Smash trophies are obtained by winning 200 consecutive matches in the Survival Mode Bosses *Master Hand (fought solo) *Crazy Hand (fought solo) *Giant Apocalypse *Giant Onslaught *Galactus *Flamewing *Deathwing *Mi-24 *Mi-28 *BMP-2 *BTR-80 *Synn *Dr. Letz Shake *Tetsuyuki *Mini-Bata *Hairbuster Riberts *Tani Oh *Shoe & Karn *Iron Nokana *Hi-Do *Keesi *Aeshi Nero *Dragon Nosuke *Big Shiee *Hozmi *Dai-Manji *Huge Hermit *The Ten Commandments of Moses *Jupiter King *Sol Dae Rokker *Rootmars *Bura Ganae *Toschka Dalanue *Iron *Big Jun *Sea Satan *Amadeus *Black Hound *Metal Rear *Sandmarine *Mammoth Tower *Evil Spirit Incarnate *Mining Vehicle *Missile Panzer Tank *Worm Mecha *Crab Mecha *Fall Mecha *The Union *Formor *Emain Macha *Wheel of Fortune *Eborsisk *Queen Bavmorda *Ke-pa *Giant Ursula *Dragon Emerald *Mistress 9 *Queen Nehelenia (always fought last) Trivia *In Brawl, the music for regular bosses from the Subspace Emissary, excluding Tabuu, is a remix of Melee's menu theme, whereas when fighting Tabuu, the music that plays is the Boss Battle Song 2 from the same game. In the Tourney series, the music played for every boss excluding Queen Nehelenia is the theme song from a generic boss fight in The Arena and The True Arena from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, whereas when fighting Queen Nehelenia, the music that plays is the Assault Theme from Metal Slug 3. The same songs also play in Candy Constellation and an unconfirmed Tourney 1 stage (it will be revealed in the future), respectively, as songs available from the beginning of both games. *The rest area for both Tourney games is similar to the rest area from Brawl, but with a Subspace Emissary-style door instead of a beam of light, and the music that plays is the theme of Mirajane from Fairy Tail. After defeating every boss sans Queen Nehelenia, the rest area takes on a stormy look, complete with a thunderstorm in the background. The door is replaced with a portal shaped like the Dead Moon Circus tent albeit smaller. The peaceful Fairy Tail music also changes to the Decisive Battle theme from Samurai Warriors 2. *When randomly fought in Classic Mode in both Super Smash Bros. Tourney games, defeating a boss will make Mokujin, Tetsujin, or Kinjin (once unlocked) guaranteed to fight the player, regardless of the difficulty setting. Likewise, the bosses will use a unique music theme. Examples: **Wheel of Fortune will use Hol Horse's Song from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. **Galactus will use Galactus's Song from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. **Giant Apocalypse will use Apocalypse's Song from X-Men vs. Street Fighter. **Heavy Lobster will use Heavy Lobster's Song from Kirby Super Star Ultra. *In both games, Queen Nehelenia will have a slight chance of appearing in the Classic Mode after unlocking Mokujin Monster. When Queen Nehelenia is defeated, Mokujin Monster is guaranteed to appear in the second-to-last stage instead of Mokujin, Tetsujin, Kinjin, or a random metallic character. **Likewise, if the player dies when in this game mode in both games, the player will be asked if he/she wants to retry, but he/she will be charged 300 coins regardless of the difficulty settings, similar to how Melee charges the player 10 coins regardless of the difficulty settings in said game's All-Star Mode. Category:Game Modes Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney